With an increase in network deployment density and a growth of service demand, to increase a system capacity and improve spectral efficiency, dual connection, which is also referred to as inter-base station carrier aggregation (CA), and multi-stream connection are introduced into a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system. That is, a virtual cell layer is added to a macro cell layer, and an idle frequency band at an edge of a base station and an inter-cell interference coordination technology are used, so as to effectively improve network mobility and migration. For example, macro cell control plane signaling whose operating frequency is less than or equal to 2 GHz and mobility support whose operating frequency is less than or equal to 2 GHz are used, and a small cell offload service whose operating frequency is at least 3 GHz is used. Because small cells have small coverage and are densely deployed, sufficient frequency resources can be provided for user equipment (UE) in a local hotspot area, and a loss of a link from the UE to the small cell is low. In a scenario in which a macro cell and a small cell coexist, UE performs radio resource management measurement, that is, measures a cell reference signal to obtain measurement results of a serving cell and a neighboring cell, and determines, according to the measurement results, whether to trigger measurement reporting, so that a macro base station can determine, according to the measurement results, whether to perform handover, addition, release, or another operation on the UE.
In Release (Rel) 8 to Release 10 of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), a macro base station configures, for each of a macro cell and a virtual cell (the virtual cell includes a plurality of small cells), a corresponding measurement object and a corresponding measurement event reporting mechanism, to support mobility of UE in the virtual cell. A measurement event in a system is identified by Ax, and main measurement events include an event A1, an event A2, an event A3, an event A4, an event A5, and an event A6. When performing measurement, the UE reports an event when determining that a measurement result meets the event. In a multiple connection scenario in which there is a virtual cell, because there is a relatively large quantity of UEs that perform multiple connection, a large quantity of redundant measurement reports are generated when the UEs report measurement events to a base station. As a result, a large quantity of radio resources are occupied, and load of the UE and a network is increased.